Rosa el color de la rebeldía
by ArabellaUchiha13
Summary: Sakura cansada de ser usada por ser solamente una nerd decide hacer una cambio radical en su imagen y en su personalidad actitud que dejara patas para arriba al honorable Instituto Konoha y a sus alumnos..peleas,rivalidades,encabezados por cierta peliros.


"**Negrita son pensamientos"**

"" son para las conversaciones

Son cambios de escenas o flash back

Nuevo comienzo

Hoy era el día en que todo el mundo vería a la nueva Sakura, pero tenía que confesarlo estaba que me daba un infarto. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia el placar repleto de ropa nueva, apartándome un mechón de pelo rosa con las puntas negras, sonreí al recordar el día de mi gran cambio de imagen.

Flash Back

Una pelirosa estaba viendo unas vidrieras de ropa moderna, donde se podía ver remeras en red, tops de distintos colores y súper pequeños para su gusto. "**Menos mal que este verano han crecido un poco más" Inner: Niña ¿un poco más? Parecen un continente a parte de tu cuerpo!**. Sacudí la cabeza pero no era para mentir, este verano había pasado por una gran trasformación mis pechos habían crecido más de lo normal, mi cintura se había hecho más estrecha, había crecido unos centímetros al igual que mi cabello. "**Nada mal con los cambios adecuados seré alguien totalmente nuevo"**.

Se dirigió al interior de la tienda pero a penas poner un pie adentro le asalto una joven de cabello morado mirándola de arriba a bajo.

_ "Hola mi nombre es Konan y estoy para ayudarte_"_- mientras me dirige una enorme sonrisa.

_"Ho-hola mi nombre es Sakura"- La mire un poco tímida ya que esa chica si que era hermosa, llevaba una minifalda de color negro que le llegaba a medio muslo una remera de hombro caído manga corta de color azul oscuro con graffitis de distintos motivos en la parte baja y llevaba una hermosas botas negras de taco aguja que le llegaba 4 dedos debajo de la rodilla.

_ "Bueno Sakura ¿en que te puedo ayudar?"

_ "Emmm…mmm bueno yo quería hacer un cambio de look"- Dijo tímidamente,

Konan se quedo observando la vestimenta de Sakura que realmente no era nada sexy y empezó su escaneo, "**Jean holgado y viejo, una playera desgastada y por lo menos 2 tallas mas grande de lo necesario, y su pelo SU PELO era un desastre tenía las puntas florecidas y sujeto en una horrenda trenza, y por Kami esos anteojos que se dejaron de usar como hace 30 años ¡Horrible! Esta pobre niña necesita de mi ayuda".**

_ "Sakura disculpa la sinceridad pero necesitas un cambio radical y necesitarás de mi ayuda"- la toma por un brazo y sin esperar respuestas de parte de Sakura la arrastra hacia el interior de la tienda.

_ "Hai Konan-chan"- respondió una sorprendida Sakura con un leve sonrojo en sus blanquecinas mejillas.

TRES HORAS DESPUÉS

_ "Por….favor…..Konan-chan….un….respiro"- Le hablaba una cansada Sakura recostada sobre un banquillo en los probadores de mujeres rodeada de miles de prendas que le arrojaba Konan a través de la puerta.

_ "Pero Sakura-chan es que vi unas hermosas remeras de espalda descubiertas que se te verían de lo más monaa"- gritaba de la emoción yendo y viniendo, es que las últimas tres horas tanto Sakura como Konan había entrado en confianza y se trataban con una familiaridad admirable. Toda la tiende veían con leves risas las idas y corridas de la pelimorada cargando montones de ropa y tirandolos al interior de un probador.

_ "No Konan-chan ya bastaa!"

_ "Pero…pero Sakura-chan…"

_ "Pero nada Konan ya tengo ropa para estrenar por un año más o menos… además es que de tanta ropa que me tirabas me estabas dejando sin aire"- y la observa con una venita en la sien

_ "Je jeje gomen gomen Sakura-chan es que me emocione mucho"- le sonríe mientras juntas los deditos como niña buena.

_ "No importa Konan-chan"-dice soltando un suspiro y mirando la hora- "Por Kami se me esta haciendo tarde y todavía necesito ir a la peluquería T-T"

_"No te preocupes ¡Konan al rescate!"- haciendo una pose de superhéroe

"**Inner: Linda amiga chiflada nos hemos hecho ¿no Sakurita?"**

_"Emmm esto… ¿a que te refieres Konan-chan?"- dijo Sakura mirándola indecisa y con miedo.

_ "Pequeña Sakurita" le decía palmeándole la cabeza como nena chiquita "YO tengo una amiga que es una de la mejores peluqueras del Shopping así que no te preocupes yo te llevare con ella"

_"Pero ¿no es tarde ya, y no tienes que trabajar?"

_"Neee Sakura mi turno termino hace una hora je jeje pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho ayudándote además Anko me debe varios favorcitos y es horas de cobrárselos"

Sakura no sabía que responder era la primera persona en años que la ayuda sin pedirle nada a cambio y en cierta forma se sentía rara, no de una manera mala sino que era algo que nunca había experimentado, pero se sentía bien.

_"Gracias Konan-chan por todo y acepto tu ayuda"

Konan empezó a dar pequeños saltitos como niña pequeña alrededor de Sakura sacándole una pequeña carcajada.

Después de pagar tooodaaaa la ropa Sakura y Konan se dirigieron al tercer piso donde se encontraban ubicadas las peluquerías, iban charlado de trivialidades como que música escuchaban, grupos preferidos, colores etc y descubrieron gratamente que a pesar de las apariencias concordaban en muchos sentidos sus gustos.

_"Cha-chan aquí es"- dijo Konan señalando una peluquería que titulaba **"Estilos"**

_"Konan-cha ¿estas segura?" dijo una Sakura no muy convencida por la apariencia de la peluquería. Afuera estaba pintada toda de negro con detalles en verde fuerte la letras estaban disparejas dando la apariencia de _rebeldía _la nueva palabra favorita de Sakura. Suspiro y sin vuelta atrás entro detrás de su nueva y escandalosa amiga.

Dos horas después de charlas, risas y peleas por parte de Anko y Konan y para asombro de las dos primeras los arranques de violencia de Sakura el corte y la tintura de pelo de pelirosa había quedado hermoso.

_"Woww Sakura-chan ese corte te queda genial" dijo una Konan muy sonriente

_"Si es verdad Sakura te quedo genial, mentira que soy muuyy talentosa" dijo Anko con falsa modestia.

_"Si Anko-chan realmente ah quedado muy bien" ahora la chica que le devolvía la mirada no se parecía en nada a la que dos horas atrás había pasado por esa puerta, ahora su pelo largo hasta la cintura no daba muestra de las puntas florecidas sino que estaban perfectas, su pelo antes abundante y sin gracia ahora lucia un corte moderno en capas dejándolo ligero y con un poco de volumen y si no fuera poco se había hecho unas mechas de color negro que se entremezclaban con el color rosa de su pelo. En pocas palabras lucía genial.

Pocos minutos después salía de la peluquería de Anko seguida por una excitada Konan que no para de decirle que con la ropa, maquillaje y corte de pelo mañana en su instituto iba a haber varios chicos que se iban a quedar embobados, antes estos comentarios Sakura solamente podía reírse y rogar en su interior que realmente fuera así.

Fin Flash Back

Sacudí la cabeza no era momento para distraerme ahora me enfrentaba a un problema mayor ¡¿Qué demonios iba a ponerme?


End file.
